


Get Off

by LucisLilFallen



Series: Loving an Archangel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smut, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucisLilFallen/pseuds/LucisLilFallen
Summary: Lucifer finds one of Alex's sex toys. Fun times fallow.





	Get Off

Things in the bunker were still tense, to say the least. The boys were ignoring everything that had to do with Alex, and Lucifer, and it was slowly beginning to wear her down even more. Castiel at least would speak to her, but even then it was short and to the point. It was a bit better, however, now that Lucifer’s nesting period was over and things were slowly beginning to get back to normal. Well, as normal as it could be living in a bunker with two pissed off brothers, an angel, and an archangel.

Having just showered, Alex was just stepping into her room when she froze, brows raising as she took in the sight before her. Lucifer was sitting on her bed, one of her vibrators in hand. He was inspecting it closely, turning it over in his hands as he looked over the realistic looking toy. How the hell had he found that? With nesting over, Lucifer had quickly moved into Alex’s room with her, and apparently had gone through her bedside drawer that held all her toys.

"Has this ever made you orgasm, Alex?" he asked smoothly, eyes slowly moving from the toy up to meet hers.

"It has," she said slowly as she moved to her dresser to pull out a pair of panties. "Why..?" As she dressed, she turned to look at Lucifer once more, brows now narrowed at him. "If your going to ask if it's better than your cock, then no. Not by a long shot."

Lucifer chuckled lowly, an amused look flitting across his features. "While I'm flattered, that wasn't what I was going to ask." He stood, crossing the room in a few long strides to stop Alex from pulling on her shirt. "I want to watch you." he stated simply.

"What?" she balked, blinking slowly at him.

"I want to watch you get off by using this," he said with a wicked smirk etched across his face.

"Okay," she shrugged while wiggling out of the pants and panties she had just pulled on. Grabbing her vibrator from him, she made her way to her bed. "One condition, however," she smirked over her shoulder at him. "I want to watch you get off to this." Hearing the chuckle that came from Lucifer got her to grin, knowing full well that he liked the idea. “Oh, and clothes off. I love watching your thighs tremble when you come.”

With a snap of his fingers, Lucifer was naked. “Anything else?” he teased with a raised brow.

“Mhm, no touching me, and you have to sit there,” she explained while pointing to the chair that sat in the corner of her room, not far from her bed. Lucifer, for once, obeyed without complaint and sat in the chair. With legs spread wide and cock laying limp on his thigh, he watched her closely with a predatory look on his face. “Oh, no grace, either,” Alex said while pointing a finger at him. He had surprised her one day by running his grace over her entire body, then proceeded to thoroughly fuck her with it, leaving her spent and happy.

Satisfied, Alex crawled into bed and laid back, sighing softly as she relaxed into the pillows. Clicking the vibrator on, a soft buzzing filled the otherwise quiet room and she couldn’t help but smile. She brought the toy up, gently running the head of the fake cock around her nipples. They hardened almost instantly under the soft vibrations and this just made her sigh contently. Dragging the toy down between the valley of her breasts, and down her belly where she circled her navel before slowly dragging it further down to her mound.

With a soft moan, Alex let the toy touch her clit for the first time that night, moving it in slow circles around the sensitive little bundle of nerves. Already she could feel herself become slick, but she knew she was far from ready just yet. So, clicking the vibrations up a notch, she pressed the head against her clit with a bit more force. Her legs spread apart further, back arching off the bed ever so slightly as she began to lose herself in the pleasure.

It was a soft, throaty groan that caught her attention and had her opening her eyes to look at Lucifer. He was still in his chair, eyes half lidded as he watched her and slowly stroked his cock at the same time. He was already beginning to harden, his hand gliding smoothly over his thick shaft. The site made Alex clench around nothing, her teeth nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Oh, fuck," Alex panted, pressing the button of her toy to up the vibrations again. With a moan, she pressed against her clit harder, trusting her hips upward. She watched as Lucifer gave his hard cock a squeeze at her actions, his head tilting back briefly before he caught her gaze once more.

"Alex," he grunted, the pace of his hand quickening, wrist twisting every time he reached the bulbous head of his cock. Reaching down with his free hand he allowed it to caress his balls, giving them a gentle squeeze every now and then.

Whimpering softly, Alex kept her eyes locked on Lucifer’s as she gently traced her dildo up and down her folds. Gently pressing it against her entrance, teasing and testing how slick she was, before pushing it in inch by inch. She moaned, eyes fluttering shut briefly as the toy filled her up. Stilling once the fake balls pressed against her ass, she panted and looked to Lucifer once more. The sight of him jerking himself off was deliciously erotic, and she quickly found herself trusting her toy to the pace of his hand. 

“Luce,” she mewled, back arching off the bed as the knot in the stomach began to form. The dildo hit all the right places, the head brushing against her gspot with every trust, and it was quickly bringing her towards her peak. 

“Not yet,” Lucifer growled, his hips trusting up into his hand as he gripped himself hard. Precum was beading at the tip of his cock, slicking up his hand and easing his movements. “Don’t come yet…” His eyes were dark, pupils blown wide with lust as he watched Alex’s cunt swallow up the toy again and again. 

Squirming, Alex obeyed and desperately tried to hold back her impending orgasm. Their labored breath, moans and groans filled the room, as did the lewd squelch of the vibrator being thrust into her tight heat. “L-Lucifer, I can’t,” she choked out, eyes now shut tight as she gasped and cried out softly. “Please, please let me come,” she begged.

With a feral growl, Lucifer squeezed his cock harder, trusting his hips faster as he looked over her wrecked state. “Come, Alex, come for me,” he groaned out. 

“Yes!” she sobbed, back bowing off the bed as she threw her head back, eyes shut blissfully and hand grasping at the sheets as her orgasm crashed through her. Burying the toy deep inside, she continued to trust her hips as she rode out her high, only pulling the toy out when it began to over stimulate her now overly sensitive body. Gasping, she turned her head to watch as Lucifer edged closer and closer to his own orgasm, his eyes screwed shut and teeth clenched as he fucked into his hand and squeezed his balls. 

“Lucifer,” Alex called out, forcing the angel to look at her just in time to watch her take the head of her toy into her mouth and suck, her tongue teasing the tip. This was all it took for him to fall over the edge, hips stuttering and thighs trembling as he painted his chest and belly with ropes of come, a long, broken moan escaping his throat at the feeling.

“Oh, Alex,” he sighed out, his hand stopping ever so slowly once he’d spent himself completely. After releasing his softening cock, he let it rest once again on his thigh, slicking his skin up with his release. “Best idea ever,” he hummed, fully sated. “Don’t you agree?” he smirked, eyes twinkling mischievously. 

Letting out a content sigh, Alex turned off her toy and laid it on her still heaving belly, a blissed out look on her face. “Have to agree with you there,” she agreed with a soft chuckle. “Although, now I need another shower,” she said while looking at him, a brow raised. “Care to join me?”

“Mm, I’d be more than happy to…” Lucifer all but purred, thoughts of more naughty fun entering his mind. “Let’s see how you look bent over in the shower for me, shall we?”


End file.
